Máquina a Serviço do Bem
by FongShihouin
Summary: Urahara pede que Yoruichi chame Soi para lhes mostrar o relacionamento das duas em outras dimensões, mas algo da "errado". O que acontecerá a seguir? Leia e descubra! SEM DRAMA, DEFINITIVAMENTE YORUSOI


Era mais um dia comum na Sereitei para a nossa querida e amada Taichou. Havia pilhas e pilhas de papeis a serem feitos pois Omaeda não fazia nem metade de seu serviço. Havia o 2º esquadrão e o Onimitsukido a serem treinados, bem como a própria capitão tinha que treinar.

Tudo corria conforme a rotina: banho, papelada, treino 2º esquadrão, treino Onimitsukido, papelada, treino próprio e fontes termais como forma de aliviar a tensão do dia, e caso houvesse mais algo a ser feito, Soi Fong levaria para o ambiente de seu quarto para que pudesse descansar enquanto dava o fim de suas tarefas.

A maioria das pessoas odiaria uma rotina e uma vida tão ocupada, mas não Soi Fong. Para ela uma vida agitada assim seria um remédio natural para ocupar suas mentes e poupar sua alma de ficar suspirando e pensando no que seu antigo mentor fazia.

E assim correu o dia, conforme toda a sua rotina e ela agora encontrava-se nas fortes termais escondidas de toda a Sereitei, até mesmo de seu antigo mentor, o que lhe permitia alguma privacidade e o luxo de poder despir-se sem preocupação.

~crack~

Soi saiu imediatamente de seu devaneio agarrando sua zampakutou pois sabia que algo estava claramente espiando a capitã.

- QUEM DIABOS ESTEJA AÍ É MELHOR SAIR FORA DA MINHA VISTA EM 3 SEGUNDOS OU ENTÃO VAI GANHAR VÁRIAS TATUAGENS GRATUITAS.

- É só um gato, não há necessidade de tanto alarme - disse uma voz rouca agora aproximando-se rapidamente.

- HAHA só um gato muito engraçado, EU DISSE PRA VOCÊ SUMIR DA MINHA VISTA OU ENTÃO VAI TER UM ENCONTRO MUITO EM BREVE COM SUZUMEBACHI.

- Sinceramente Abelhinha, eu realmente não preciso de mais Homounkas do que já tenho, se você tentar fazer mais uma capaz de já acertar uma anterior. - agora em uma voz sensual juntamente com uma neblina

- YORUICHI-SAMA !

- Eu realmente prefiro as ameaças do que ter que ouvir o sama.

A neblina estava se dissipando e ali estava Yoruichi, como sempre nua apoiando os cotovelos na borda da fonte, com o quadril pra cima totalmente descoberto dando uma visão perfeita de seu abdômen e seios fartos à capitã do segundo esquadrão.

[ Como todos sabemos Yoruichi fazia isso propositalmente para provocar a menor melhor que como sempre iria corar furiosamente e entraria num estado de gagueira irreversível. ]

- YO-YORUICHI-SAMA !

- Kya, o que foi Soi Fong, você ta muito barulhenta hoje.

- Tsc, não tem problema eu já estava de saída, ainda tenho muito papelada pra fazer e -

- KYA, não, você não tem, eu já dei a persuasão suficiente necessária ao seu tenente pra que ele fizesse os relatórios que precisam ser entregues

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Enquanto isso no 2º esquadrão~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Omaeda encontra-se atualmente amarrado com grandes pesos à mesa de trabalho, mecanismo que só o liberará depois que todo o serviço tenha sido feito.

- SOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOORO TAICHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~De volta às fontes ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

E o que você pretende fazer ocupando meu tenente com tanto trabalho Yoruichi-sama?

Soi Fong agora não entendia, seu ex mentor agora tinha uma hemorragia nasal acompanhada por um blush vermelho.

"O que aconteceu com Yoruichi-sama, eu nunca a vi desse jeito "

- S-Soi Fong, coloque algumas r-roupas.

- Ham? UOW EU ESQUECI QUE EU ESTAVA SAINDO DA FONTE.

" Tsc, agora eu reagi como ela, que vergonha, que vergonha " - pensamento Yoruichi

-Bom, eu vim aqui porque Kisuke disse que queria nos mostrar algo interessante, e eu então vim busca-la.

- Interessante pra nós?! Ele não disse do que se tratava?

- Não, ele simplesmente disse que era surpresa.

E assim as duas foram em direção à cidade de Karakura para verificarem o que o homem de chapéu listrado tinha como surpresa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ No shop Urahara ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Yoru-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaan, bem vinda de volta, Soooooooooooooooooooooi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan bom te ver.

"Eu ainda mato ele por me chamar de Soi-chan"

- Bom, o que eu venho mostrar-lhes é nada mais nada menos do que um equipamento que mostra a relação entre as pessoas em uma outra dimensão, e eu achei altamente interessante o que eu vi sobre as duas nas outras 5 dimensões. - Urahara agora sorrindo diabolicamente.

- Tsc, você me chama até aqui pra mostrar um outro eu em outra dimensão?!

- Oh Soi-chan, você vai ver que é algo totalmente revelador, ou não, dependendo do seu auto-conhecimento. - Urahara agora abanava-se lembrando das cenas vistas.

- Bom, as duas por favor se posicionem aqui, eu vou colocar uma espécie de capacete virtual para que as duas se vejam em outras dimensões. Vocês estão interligadas e portanto só irá mostrar cenas das duas juntas que já ocorreram.

Urahara então ligou a máquina, observando atentamente Soi Fong, esperando a reação instantânea de vermelhidão que apareceria a qualquer momento.

Yoruichi sorria amplamente e Soi Fong ficava vermelha brutamente ao ver as cenas da outra dimensão. Em todas as outras 5 as duas eram um casal, desde adolescente a adulto, mostrando cenas de afeto entre as duas, desde os mais leves aos mais pesados como o sexo em si.

Como todos sabemos, todas as invenções de Urahara possuem um leve defeito, e está não seria exceção.

Do nada o equipamento explodiu os circuitos enquanto as duas garotas ainda estavam presas em suas visões da outra dimensão. Ao perceber que as imagens haviam parado, as duas garotas tiraram o capacete vendo o que teria acontecido.

Urahara agora fazia sua cena de confusão. Yoruichi havia pegado ele pelo colarinho perguntando se ele queria mata-las, enquanto Soi Fong estava largada no chão gritando:

- Kisuke, que diabos foi isso, e por que diabos você colocou Soi e eu pra ver isso seu tarado

Vendo que algo estava errado, as duas mulheres pararam e analisaram a situação. Soi Fong agora estava no corpo de Yoruichi, enquanto Yoruichi estava no corpo de Soi Fong. As duas olhavam-se como se não acreditavam no que viam.

Soi olhava pras suas mãos que agora eram morenas, bem como o cabelo roxo, convencendo-se de que realmente havia trocado de corpo com seu ex mentor. Já Yoruichi apalpava o corpo inteiro da menor, como pra verificar que suas proporções não estavam mais ali presentes. Ao tocar os seios e massagea-los como se estivesse verificado o volume que tinham, Soi Fong olhava em choque pra cena.

- YO-YORUICHI-SAMA

- Hey, só verificando, só verificando.

- Tsc. URAHARA SEU IDIOTA, ME DEVOLVE PRO MEU CORPO AGORA.

- Receio que não vai ser fácil assim Soi-chan, eu vou ter que analisar o que causou isso e depois pensar numa forma de trazer as duas de volta, pode levar dias assim. - disse Urahara fingindo que o acidente não havia sido proposital.

- Você esta dizendo que eu e Yoruichi ficaremos de corpos trocados por um BOM TEMPO?

- Provável, mas não se preocupe, tenho certeza que as duas cuidarão bem uma das outras.

- Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaara, por que diabos você usa um top esportivo tão apertado Soi, isso diminui seus seios.

- Yoruichi-sama, por favor, pare de ficar analisando e apalpando meu corpo inteiro.

- Tsc, uma hora eu vou ver tudo quando for tomar banho mesmo.

"PORRA, ELA TA CERTA" - pensamento de Soi

- Urahara, assim que isso se resolver acho bom que você seja imune aos golpes de Suzumebachi. Yoruichi-sama, como eu me transformo em um gato?!

- Simplesmente não da Soi, somente a minha alma nesse corpo consegue fazer isso, é uma condição da transformação.

- Ótimo, realmente ótimo, e eu ainda tinha esperança de virar um gato como forma de evitar ficar nesse corpo.

- Você não gosta do meu corpo Soi? - disse Yoruichi agora fazendo bico e olhos de choro dignos de um Oscar.

- Não é isso Yoruichi-sama, eu gosto, é só que eu preferiria estar como um gato pra deixar a situação menos constrangedora.

- Então você gosta?! - disse Yoruichi agora sorrindo predatoriamente pra menina como se tivesse pego um rato em uma armadilha.

- ARGH, ISSO TÁ FICANDO RIDICULO.

Durante o dia tudo correu bem conforme o possível. Soi Fong tentava se manter o mais calma possível por ter que ver e sentir o corpo de seu ex mentor, enquanto Yoruichi analisava o corpo da chinesa sem trégua. Desde proporções a possíveis pontos sensíveis.

- Hey Soi, eu não sabia que você era tão sensível abaixo das costelas.

- Yo-Yoruichi-sama pare de ficar analisando esse tipo de coisa no meu corpo.

- Tsc, é involuntário - disse Yoruichi dando de ombros pra mais nova.

- Mesmo assim controle-se, não quero você conhecendo cada centímetro do meu corpo.

- Por que não? - Yoruichi agora fazendo beicinho.

- Porque nós estamos de corpos trocado, e eu não quero ninguém animado demais no meu corpo.

- KYA, você ta fazendo alarme a toa, eu já disse que mais tarde nos teremos que tomar banho, e isso implica que eu vou ter que tocar ele inteiro de qualquer jeito - disse Yoruichi dando de ombros novamente

Soi Fong agora corava violentamente, o que era um pouco escondido por conta da pele morena de seu ex mentor.

- E se você prestar um pouco de atenção, o pescoço e as coxas são os lugares mais sensíveis no seu corpo atual.

"Deus, que Urahara não demore muito pra desenvolver essa maldita maquina " - pensamento Soi

E assim passaram-se as horas, as duas conversando sobre a troca de corpos, Yoruichi provocando a mais nova e Soi Fong tentando se esquivar das indiretas lançadas em suas direções. Fazia um calor absurdo em Karakura, e Yoruichi decidiu por tomar um banho.

- Yo Soi Fong, como você faz pra soltar essas tranças pra que eu possa tomar banho?

- Vo-você já vai tomar banho Yoruichi-sama?

- Yah, ta muito calor.

- Bom, deixa eu soltar pra você... Pronto.

- Thanks, já deixei sua roupa pronta, assim você vai em seguida.

- Hay.

~ No banheiro ~

- Man, finalmente eu vou poder ter um pouco de privacidade com esse corpo. Agora vejamos...

Yoruichi então ficou de frente ao espelho e começou a despir-se, não deixando de adornar um sorriso ao ver o contorno e musculatura do corpo branco em sua frente.

- Uow uow, mas o que temos aqui...

Além de um corpo extremamente depilado devido à aversão que Soi Fong tinha com pelos, havia uma tatuagem de um tigre branco em posição de ataque nas costas, um pouco abaixo da linha da cintura da menina.

- Meu, como diabos eu nunca vi isso?!

- Yoruichi-sama você tem 10 minutos pra tomar banho, não pense que eu vou deixar meu corpo o tempo que você quiser dentro desse banheiro.

- Yo Soi Fong, e o que você vai fazer se eu demorar mais de 10 minutos?

- Eu entro ai e te tiro Yoruichi-sama.

- Você teria coragem ham?

- O corpo em questão é o meu Yoruichi-sama, não há justificativa para que eu tenha vergonha. - disse Soi Fong agora sorrindo pensando ter encurralado a Deusa.

- KYA, ok ok, você ganha. Yo Soi Fong

- Sim, Yoruichi-sama?

- Pode ser 15 minutos, eu não acho que eu consigo terminar em 10 minutos...

- Yoruichi-sama você precisa de 15 minutos pra tomar um banho?

- Quem falou de banho Soi Fong? - disse Yoruichi já imaginando a reação da menina.

- 10 MINUTOS YORUICHI-SAMA, E NEM PENSE EM FAZER O QUE VOCÊ PENSOU.

" Eu tendo meu corpo violado por mim mesma só que com outra alma, eu realmente tenho que matar Urahara depois que eu retomar o meu corpo..." - pensamento Soi

- Yooo Soi Fong...

- Sim Yyoruichi-sama?

- Bela tatuagem.

- AAAAAARGH URAHARAAAAAA QUANTO TEMPO PRA ISSO FICAR PRONTO URAHARA?

- Eu nem comecei Soi Fong taichou, tive uma grande crise de dor de cabeça...

- Eu realmente estou perdida..

Após os 10 minutos prometidos, Yoruichi finalmente saiu do banho estando mais do que satisfeita com o que viu do corpo de sua ex aluna, bem como o tanto que havia apalpado o mesmo.

- 9 minutos, é um recorde!

- Você não-

- Claro que eu fiz, eu disse que ia fazer. - disse Yoruichi dando de ombros

- YORUICHI-SAMA, ESSE É O MEU CORPO.

- KYA, relax, eu o lavei direito, e garanto que esta tudo limpo. - disse Yoruichi sorrindo largamente pra ex aluna.

- Inacreditável, inacreditável.

- Para de reclamar e vai logo tomar um banho também, sinta-se a vontade pra fazer o que quiser. - disse Yoruichi agora sorrindo ainda mais.

- Tsc, eu não me atreveria, não é meu corpo.

- Bom, aí você decide, agora vai logo. - disse Yoruichi dando um tapa na bunda de Soi Fong.

- Realmente?!

- Querendo ou não, ainda é o meu corpo. - disse Yoruichi dando de ombros.

E assim Soi tomou seu banho, resistindo a tentação de olhar ou tocar o corpo de sua Deusa com segundas intenções. Quando foi se secar a roupa que Yoruichi havia separado pra ela era confortável, o que surpreendeu a menina.

" Sem truques? Eu julguei Yoruichi-sama errado afinal "

Quando a menina saiu do banheiro ela viu seu corpo vestido somente com um conjunto de sutiã e calcinha preta, olhando-se no espelho.

- YORUICHI-SAMA, COLOQUE ALGUMAS ROUPAS NESSE CORPO AGORA.

- Ham? Não tem nada aqui que você nunca tenha visto, realmente.

- SIM, MAS VOCÊ NÃO HAVIA VISTO NEM METADE DELE, AGORA POR FAVOR COLOQUE ALGUMAS ROUPAS.

- Soi Fong, ta muito calor, eu prefiro ficar do jeito que eu estou agora.

- Yoruichi-sama você vai por algumas roupas por bem ou por mal.

- Hm, por que você não tenta?

E assim começou a perseguição de Soi Fong atrás de Yoruichi em torno do quarto com algumas roupas em mãos tentando fazer com que seu corpo tivesse mais roupas e ao menos não mostrasse sua tatuagem.

- YORUICHI-SAMA, CUBRA ESSE TIGRE AGORA MESMO.

- Já disse pra você vir fazer isso Soi Fong - disse Yoruichi sorrindo de forma Chesire

- Te peguei, agora você vai vestir essas roupas e-

- Yo, o que as duas estão faz- GAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Urahara que havia vindo pra verificar o motivo de tanta gritaria deparou-se com o corpo de Soi Fong só de lingerie e o corpo de Yoruichi em cima dela prendendo ambos os braços da chinesa acima da cabeça, expondo também sua tatuagem de tigre. Ao ver toda essa cena começou a ter uma forte hemorragia nasal instantânea.

- U-URAHARA NÃO É O QUE VOCÊ ESTA PENSANDO, EU QUERIA QUE YORUICHI-SAMA COLOCASSE UM POUCO MAIS DE ROUPA NO MEU CORPO.

"Obrigada por interromper Kisuke, seu cretino, agora que eu havia conseguido algum contato com Soi Fong"

- Bom, eu vou sair e deixar as duas as sós, desculpem-me pela intromissão, e a propósito, bela tatuagem Soi Fong - disse Urahara abanando-se violentamente e deixando o quarto o mais rápido que podia.

- Sinceridade isso foi constrangedor...E VOCÊ COLOQUE ALGUMAS ROUPAS.

- Nop.

- Yoruichi-sama, por favor...

- Se você me soltar eu coloco.

- Ok, promete?!

- Prometo, prometo.

- Okay...

Soi Fong soltou o aperto sobre o corpo chinês abaixo dela e antes que pudesse sair de cima de seu próprio corpo, Yoruichi já havia invertido as posições entre as duas.

- Eu pensei que você havia prometido por algumas roupas Yoruichi-sama

- Eu vou já já, mas antes...

O corpo chinês agora havia fechado a distancia entre os dois, beijando de forma casta um ao outro. Yoruichi agora havia colocado uma mão ao redor do corpo abaixo, enquanto Soi Fong havia abraçado o pescoço do corpo chinês acima.

- Heeeeeeeeeeey gente, finalmente eu consegui arrumar a maquina e - GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAH

- Kisuke, você tem que parar de entrar no quarto sem bater.

- My bad Yoru-chan, my bad. - agora com uma cachoeira de sangue escorrendo de seu nariz, tentando conter o vazamento com uma toalha.

"Sinceridade beijar a mim mesmo foi no mínimo estranho" - pensamento das duas

- Bom, pras duas trocarem de corpo só precisam ficar de mãos dadas e beber esse liquido que fará com que as duas troquem de alma no contato. Por favor não soltem as mãos senão suas almas se perdem no caminho, vamos descer no meu laboratório, caso algo de errado eu tento corrigir lá mesmo.

"SE ALGO DER ERRADO?!"

E assim foi feito, as duas fizeram o que lhes foi mandado e voltaram ao normal.

- KYA, de volta ao meu corpo, muita roupa, muita roupa UGH - disse Yoruichi tirando a camiseta que seu corpo agora normal vestia.

- Você nunca se acostuma com roupa Yoruichi-sama, é mais fácil que cachorros as usem de boa vontade - disse Soi sarcasticamente

- Hoho, mas parece que mais alguém esta se sentindo a vontade sem roupa Soi tigrinho branco.

- Mas hei- OW EU AINDA ESTOU SÓ DE ROUPA DE BAIXO

E nisso saiu Soi correndo de volta ao quarto desesperadamente em busca de roupas.

- Sinceridade, aquele tigrinho da Soi-chan é realmente muito cute. - disse Urahara abanando-se.

Yoruichi revirou os olhos como forma de ignorar o comentário do amigo e saiu em disparada para alcançar Soi Fong para evitar que ela colocasse mais roupas.

- Cade aquele maldito haori e UOW UOW - disse Soi agora sentindo um abraço por trás prendendo suas mãos.

- Eu me pergunto por que diabos você ainda quer vestir roupas se eu vou tira-las de qualquer jeito - disse Yoruichi no ouvido da garota, lambendo o lóbulo após terminar a frase.

- Yo-Yoruichi-sama o que você esta fazendo?

- Sinceridade eu não gosto da idéia de ser a única dimensão diferente, eu gosto de você, você gosta de mim, me de um bom motivo pra que a gente não fique junto também. - disse Yoruichi dando de ombros.

- Você é a herdeira dos Shihouin e -

- KYA como se eu ligasse pra essa merda de casa nobre.

"Sinceridade, Kuukaku, Yoruichi, nenhuma delas liga pra nobreza, que tipo de doença é essa " - pensamento Soi

- Então, mais alguma justificativa? - sorriso de Yoruichi alargava-se ainda mais

- E-eu...

- Acho que não.

E assim Yoruichi prendeu a garota na parede com as mãos pra cima, beijando-a profundamente. Soi Fong a principio hesitou mas depois devolveu o gesto de seu ex-mentor, que agora partia para o pescoço da garota enquanto acariciava as coxas da menor, apertando-as e erguendo o corpo de Soi Fong como se quisesse encaixar os dois.

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOi Yoooooooooooru-chan você esqueceu sua camiseta lá embaixo e - GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAH

- SINCERAMENTE, EU VOU COLOCAR UMA TRAVA NESSA PORTA KISUKE

- Yoruichi-sama acho que ele desmaiou.

- Tsc, deixe-o aí desmaiado, esse é o preço por não bater.

- Não, sério, ele teve 3 hemorragias nasais só hoje, acho melhor ajuda-lo.

"SINCERIDADE KISUKE, EU REALMENTE VOU COLOCAR UMA TRAVA NESSA PORTA"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
